What Is Love?
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: Non-massacre Itachi/Sakura. Sakura is trying to make it on the best ANBU team there is. Trying to focus on her training, a very handsome uchiha comes along and gets her mind reeling. What does he want? "You'll be mine, I promise you." What lies in store for the older uchiha and the pink haired medic? Lemons and implied lemons. You've been warned. Important Note inside please read!
1. Chapter 1: It Wasn't A Dream

_**What Is Love**_

_Im back and I finally have a spell check yay! _

_Well this is my first Itachi/Sakura story so im open for advice and constructive critisizum, so if you think it needs fix or something in there or taken out let me know. The characters are ooc but then againg it also takes place as if itchi had never killed the uchiha clan so yea. Oh and sorry if it starts off a bit slow._

_I will not tolerate flames, any flame comments will be deleted._

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of its characters_

_Sakura and the rest of the rookie 9: Age 20_

_Itachi: Age 25_

_Shisui: Age 26_

_Anywayssss without further ado heres the story. _

_**Chapter One**_

_**It Was'nt A Dream**_

"Muhhgg." Sakura groaned as she rolled over to shut up her alarm. She had gotten home late the previous night due to problems during her mission, so it felt like she got no sleep. She rolled onto her back and streched he arms above her head and wiggled her toes to help strech her sore musscles. A chill ran up her spine from the cool morning air as she removed her blankets. She pulled open her curtains to let in the pink glow of the rising sun and smiled to herself. Walking into the bathroom and turning on the warm water she thought about what she was going to do today. She was getting tested to move to a different ANBU team. It wasnt just any team either, it was the elite team, the best of the best. She had surpassed her shishou long ago, even gained the title of a sanin herself and had quite a reputation spaning through all of the hidden villages. Stepping into the water she quickly washed herself and hummed along as she pumped herself up. Rinsing the last of the soap off her body she wrapped her body in one towel and her now waist lenght pink hair in another. She continued to hum while she dried, dressed, and cooked her breakfast. Just as she finished cooking there was a knock at the door. She smiled to herself knowing that she would have company this morning and was glad she made enough tea. walking to answer the door she was slightly surprised to see the man who was standing on the otherside. None other than the man, the legend... and her future team leader Itatchi Uchiha. Stepping to he side to let him pass he made his way in and turned to her as she shut the door behind him.

"I wasnt expecting you of all people to come this morning, but thanks for coming by. I think." She said smiling and walking past him to the kitchen. He wasnt a complete stranger to her, I mean his brother was her teammate after all. She had sparred with him a few time in the past and had enjoyed talking with him. He was quite smart, has been since he was young, and it was nice to talk with someone whom she could talk to sophistacly and he could keep up.

"I wanted to wish you luck today I know how hard youve been working for this." He said as he followed her into the kitchen. She nodded at his response before turing to the cabinent.

"Would you like some tea I made plenty." She asked.

"Hn." Was all he said with a nod. She smiled and pulled out two cups and filling them from the kettle steaming on the stove. Setting the cup in front of him she sat with her own cup and place a plate in front of him, without even asking if he was hungry, and began munching on her own. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Well I thought you might like some. It is your favorite after all, strawberry pancakes. You dont have to have them I mean for all I know youve already eaten this morning." She said sipping her tea. His face remaned the same but he soon shook his head and took a bite. She smiled in satisfaction when he finally began eating.

"So did you really come to wish me luck this morning? I mean I never see you unless we run into eachother at the training fields or the library."

"Or when you and that annoying blond are training with sasuke in the compound." He put in.

"Or that, exactly. What im saying is you never go out of your way to talk to me. So why come this morning?" She asked with complete curiousity. She had grown to care about itachi, granted they didnt see eachother all that offten and there conversations were generally short, but she couldent help it. Everyone always found his cold and removed from the world but she liked that about him. She liked trying to figure him out little by little and enjoyed seeing him, hell she might even like him, but she wanted to get to know him under that mask he puts on for the rest of the world. She had gotten over he crush for sasuke quite a few years ago, had even dated a few people since, but no one could keep up with her mentally, phyisiclly or emotionaly. But something about this man fasinated her and she wanted to figure out why.

"Well ive sparred with you a few times and it seems your either at the hospital or the library in your spare time. You work hard for what you want and ive seen you work hard for this. I think you would make a good member of the team. That and we need a medic and your the best other than the hokage herself. I came to tell you good luck and dont worry yourself to much, you are more than adiquite for the possition your trying to gain." He stated.

Sakura turned her face towards her plate trying to hide the blush that began to grow on her face.

"Well thank you. You didnt have to come and wish me luck but im glad you did." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled slightly.

"Your welcome. I might have to come wish you luck more often if you make strawberry food often." He said finishing his pancakes and sipped more tea. She laughed lightly and picked up there plates taking them to the sink.

"Well I can make more strawberry food if you come by more often." She said while rinsing the plate. A thought struck her then and she turned to ask him only to find him leaning his back against the counter next to her.

"By the way how did you know where I live? I dont remeber you ever being here before." She asked.

"Dont you remember?" He turned to her asking.

"Rememeber what?" Turning to face him. What is it that he knows that she doesnt remember?

"I walked you home one night from the bar when I found you laying in the training fields drunk staring at the stars."

She scrunched her brows trying to remember. A look of shock washed over her when she remebered.

_She had walked to the fields after ino had left with kiba. Ditched at the bar and the drunkest she had been in a very long time she decided to get some fresh air. She left and walked aimlessly somehow winding up at her childhood trainging grounds. Laying down and taking in the beautiful night a face suddenly blocked her vision._

_"Are you alright?" Itachi asked. Nodding her head she took his offered hand and sat up._

_"My best friend ditched me at the bar and i decided to go for a walk and BAM! I ended up here." She said with a grin plastered on her face. He sat down next to her in the grass. She looked at him and noticed how beautiful he looked at that moment. His long black hair was lose and swaying in the slight breeze. His black eyes were looking straight out and reflecting the moon above. She blushed when he turned to look at her and turned to hide her face in her hair._

_"It really beautiful out here tonight." She said looking at the water reflecting the dark sky above. He smiled but continued to look at her._

_"Yea it is." He said all while never taking his eyes off her. He took in her beauty. He had seen her grow as she trained and grew on his brothers team. She had developed into a breath taking woman. Her legs were long and smooth, her hips wide and curvy, bright sea green eyes and rosy cheeks, she had even grown breast to challenge those of tsunade. Her hair had grow down to her waist and was curently in a loose low ponytail slung over her right shoulder. He wasnt sure how or when but she had caught his attention and he offten found himself thinking about her. He noticed that her cheeks were redder than normal and smirked to himself. Standing again he offered his hand. She smiled up at him and took it. She stumbled as she stood and ended up with her face straight in his chest. God did he smell good, like rain sandlewood and campfire smoke. She pulled back and, if its even possible, blushed even brighter. _

_"S-Sorry." She stuttered out. _

_"Dont worry about it. Would you like me to walk you home?" She nodded no longer completly trusting her own voice. He offered her his hand and she took it, to shakey on her own feet to walk straight. _

_"Thank you for walking with me you dont have to. I cant even remember the last time I drank this much." She said quietly knowing he would hear her. _

_"I offered to walk you remember? What kind of man would I be if I let you walk home drunk, at night, all alone?" He said looking down at her. _

_She smiled back but said nothing not sure what to say to him. _

_"So are you going to tell me where your house is or are we just going to keep walking around all night?" He asked. _

_"Oh um I live three blocks from the hospital and three from the hokage office." Sakura laughed a little. _

_"Shishou put right inbetween the two so I couldent ever have the excuse of being late." She laughed more thinking about it. Her laugh made itachi smile._

_Not paying attention to where her feet were she tripped over a rock in the street, but before she hit the ground she was swept up into itachi's arms. Her blush immedeatly returned when she realized what happened. _

_"Maybe I should just carry you the rest of the way. You can barely walk right now." He said continuing forward. She decided not to protest and enjoyed the warmth his body was radiating. Soon enough he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep with her head against his chest. He looked down at the sleeping cherry blossom in his arms. She looked so delicate but he had see what havoc she could cause using only one hand. _

_He walked down her street and looked for what he thought was her home. Son enough he found a mail box with Haruno written down the side. Pushing open the door he walked through her apartment and noted that it was quite large and well kept. Walking down the hall he found her bedroom and pulled the sheets back on her bed laying her down gently. He removed her shoes before placing the blankets over her body. Before thinking about it he leaned down and kissed her forhead. A smile crept over her sleeping face._

_"Good night my cherry blossom." He said quietly. _

_"Mmm night itachi..." She mumble back. He smiled as he left her to her dreams and knew his would be filled with her that night. _

"Wait that actually happened? I thought I was dreaming about all of that!" She said standing up straight and turning away from him, to embaressed to look at him.

"No not a dream." He said taking a step towards her back. She turned around and looked at him her blush across her face.

"You really carried me all the way home that night. You even put me in my bed." She said looking at him. She couldent believe herself. She was tucked in like a little child by one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. It was pathetic. then again he had kissed her haed and called her his cherry blossom. Right?

"Did you... Did you call me cherry blossom before you left?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"So you were awake enough to hear that then." He said taking another small step towards her eliminating nearly all the space between the two. She gulped realizing how close her was to her and she could smell him. He smelt the same way he did that night.

"Yea I was. You called me your cherry blossom." She said quietly. He leaned down past her face and his breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"That I did. And one of these days I will make you mine that I promise you. For now you just pass your test today." He pulled away smiling. She couldent breath, she forgot how. He kissed her cheek before turning and walking out her kitchen and front door. Finally releasing the breath she was holding and taking in a deep one she processed what he had said to her. Shaking her head she turned down the hall to prepair herself. Damn uchiha. He just had to show up and mess with her head but she would not fail. And as soon as it was over she was going to hunt him down and demand he tell her exactly what he ment.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Ready!

_**What Is Love?**_

_**Sooo heres chapter two! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I'm Ready!**_

Sakura stepped out her front door and turned to lock it when a loud voice sounded down from the street behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" Shouted the blond. She turned and looked at her two best friends and smiled.

"Morning you guys." She said as they walked up to her.

"Hn." Sasuke replied like usual.

"We wanted to come and walk with you so we can cheer you on today!" He shouted. He was always so full of energy it was hard not to smile around the loud mouth. Sakura laughed and made her way through the streets with the boys on either side of her. Sasuke walked with his hands shoved in his pockets and remained silent while naruto walked with his hands clasped behind his head as rambled on about one subject or another.

"So how are things with hinata going?" Sakura asked once she had a moment to finally say something. Naruto had a grin plastered on his face and was blushing.

"I'm going to propose to her this weekend." He said unusually quiet for him. Sakura's jaw dropped and she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Oh im so happy for you naruto! Everyone was wondering would you were going to notice her and now.. I just cant believe how much you've changed!" She grinned at him. She turned to sasuke and threw an arm over his shoulder while keeping the other one around naruto's. It was a bit hard since the both were now much taller than her.

"So what about you sasuke? Have you finally made a move on kiara?" He didn't answer but the slight redness to his cheeks answered her question.

"I um.. I asked her out last week." He finally said. She smiled. Her boys had grown up so much and she was glad they were finally finding happiness. She was pulled from her thoughts by naruto.

"So we've told you whats going on with us now what about you? When are you going to find someone?" Sakura rolled her eyes and let her head fall back. He always asked her the same thing. When was she going to find someone like they had? It was simple. She wanted someone who could stimulate her mind, her body and her emotions and just couldn't find anyone who could do all three. Her mind wandered back to that morning and her conversation with itachi. She felt so at ease around him and enjoyed the time she spent with him. Could she actually have feelings for the older uchiha? That's outrageous, he was her best friends brother, her ex-crushes brother, and that's just not right. But she couldn't deny that he was very attractive and she often found herself staring when he was around and thinking of him when he wasn't. She sighed in defeat. She liked him but she wasn't going to tell her boys now, not before she talked to itachi about what he had said to her.

"Iv told you this a million times naruto im just not looking for anything right now." She said finally. Naruto huffed in defeat and sasuke shook his head from side to side. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you shaking your head for?" She asked.

"Hn nothing don't worry about it right now." Was all he said. She stilled at him oddly but decided to dismiss it for the moment. She would never under stand the uchiha men. She looked forward and noticed they were almost to the anbu training grounds. She remover her arms from the boys and focused on her coming test. Walking trough the trees to the clearing she stopped and took a deep breath. Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Your going to do great. Believe it." She smiled at him and looked to sasuke. He just nodded his head to her but there was a small and rare smile on his face. She looked at her boys for a moment more before heading to the center of the clearing where there were three men standing. Upon closer inspection she recognized all of them and smiled to them. There in the center stood her childhood mentor kakashi, to his left stood yamato and at the end was genma. Yamato rejoined the anbu after being the temporary leader of team 7 and was one of the highest ranked anbu members. Genma was one of the top captains of the anbu and kakashi's best friend. Sakura knew why they were there but was confused as to why her previous team leader was there.

"Good morning sakura." Kakashi said with his signature eye wrinkle. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." She replied. She was slightly comforted that these were the people testing her, she knew them and trusted them.

"Well are you ready for this sakura?" Yamato asked her. She nodded her head yes. She wanted this and she would not fail.

"Alright then. For your test your are going to be fighting one of us while the other two watch the fight and after its over we will decide if your ready for the position." Genma said with a smile. Sakura nodded her head.

"Who will I be fighting and what are the rules?" She asked the trio. It was the kakashi stepped forward.

"You will be fighting me today. The rules are as follows: All taijutsu is permitted, defensive genjutsu and weapons." He stated.

"The goal is to overpower your opponent . Try not to harm each other to much, do not push yourselves to chakra exhaustion and of course no killing on another." genma added with a smile. Sakura nodded to him and turned to kakashi when the other to moved to the edge of the field. Taking a fighting stance she smiled.

"You ready?" She asked him. He went into the defensive stance.

"Whenever you are. Just know im not going to go easy on you." He replied.

"I don't expect less than your best, sensei." She egged him on. Clenching her fists she charged at him at the same moment he stepped towards her. Running full spread at each other they collided and the sound of metal rang through the training grounds. So they began.


	3. Chapter 3: The Test and The Surprise

_**What Is Love?**_

_**Sooo heres chapter two! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Test and The Surprise  
**_

Itachi jumped through the trees making sure to suppress his chakra. Soon he stopped and looked out on the field. In the middle stood sakura and kakashi in defensive positions. After a moment the charged at each other and the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the trees. He activated his sharingan and noticed the smirk on her face. She jumped a few feet back and slammed her fist into the ground as she landed. The earth around her flew up and carried outward in a circle around her like a wave. Kakashi jumped just before the wave reached him. When the earth settled back down sakura was nowhere to be found. Kakashi looked around him before jumping to the side as a kunai flew from the Forrest behind him. He turned and charged towards the tree line where the weapon had been thrown from, forming hand signs along the way. Just before reaching the trees two hands burst up from under the ground and pulled kakashi under all the way up to his shoulders, trapping him. Itachi smirked as she emerged behind kakashi and pressed a kunai to his throat. She held it there for a moment before smiling and pulling the man out of the ground. He stood and scratched the back of his silver head. The other two men along the sidelines began walking towards the two just as sasuke and the annoying blond emerged from the trees opposite to itachi. Deciding he had seen enough itachi left the clearing and headed towards the blossoms home.

"Way to go sakura see I knew you would do just fine!" Naruto said as he sprinted up with sasuke walking behind him. Genma and yamato walked up next to them moments later.

"Well well that was quite interesting. You managed to stop kakashi before he could even land one hit on you." Yamato said. Genma laughed and threw a hand on kakashi's shoulder.  
"Nice job kakashi. You just got your ass handed to you by your student, and a girl at that." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She smiled at the three of them.

"Sooo are you going to tell me how I did?" Anticipation eating at her. The three of them turned around and look from one to the other for a moment before turning back around.

"You passed." Kakashi said. Sakura squealed and ran up to throw her arms around him and yamato.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sakura... Can't... Breath!" The said while she squeezed them with her inhuman strength. She let go and stepped back.

"Oh sorry." She said. They smiled at her, she had grown and they were proud of her.

"Alright now go celebrate. We'll talk to tsunada and she or itachi will want to talk with you soon." Genma said before turning and leaving the field. Kakashi and yamato said there goodbyes and they too were on there way. The mention of itachi made her remember what she was going to do once she finished. She turned around to naruto and sasuke.

"So what now sakura-chan? Wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry guys but there's something I have to do first. Maybe later?" She replied.

"Fine but im holding you to it. Were going to celebrate you making the team weather you like it or not!" He said determined. She laughed and hugged them before taking her leave. She jumped over the rooftops to make it back to her home quicker, she need another shower before hurting him down. As she approached her front door she felt a slight chakra trace coming from inside. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she opened the door and went towards the intruder. She came to a halt when she saw itachi sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand and a second that he was pouring as she came in.

"Ah there you are. I was wondering when you were going to finish." He said turning around and offering her the cup. She straightened and placed the kunai back in its respective place before taking the tea. She glared at him as she took a sip.

"So what the hell are you doing in my house? And how the hell did you even get in?" She asked after swallowing the liquid. Itachi smirked.

"I came to talk with you again. And how I got in? Well you forgot to close your bedroom window earlier. You might want to make sure you close that you never know who could sneak in or when." He replied while giving her a devious look. She rolled her eyes and sat down. She whispered something about "Pervert" under her breath. Itachi smiled and sat in the seat next to her never taking his eyes off of her. Sakura fidgeted under his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" She finally said in frustration.

"Have you thought about what I told you earlier?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably. She had been thinking about it all day but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"A little. Although im not really sure what you meant." She said.

"What I meant? Well I meant exactly what I said." He said confidently. She still didn't understand but decided she would let it rest for the moment. Finishing her tea she stood and stretched.

"Im going to take a shower. Your welcome to stay or go but either way I wont take long." She said and walked off to her room. Closing the door behind her she took in a deep breath.

_What is wrong with me? I should be thoroughly pissed that he broke in to my house while I was gone but I wasn't. And its kinda nice that he made me some tea... But that doesn't change the fact he just showed up! Uhh I need to shower maybe it will help me calm down a bit and figure things out. At least I don't have to hunt him down later now that hes already here._

She turned on the warm water before heading to her closet and grabbing clean clothes. She stepped into the warm water and just let it run over her body while her mind reeled over what he had said.

_One of these days I will make you mine, that i promise you._

Did he honestly say that to her or did she imagine it? Well the last time she thought it was a dream and it turned out to be completely true. So maybe he liked her to? No even to her that sounded crazy. He was older than her, probably thought of her as some little girl like every other guy always did. But he wasn't just another guy, he was nice, intelligent and sweet when he wanted to be. Was he the one she was waiting for? The one who could keep her stimulate mind, body and soul? Maybe, but the question was, would he want to be with her too? She had a lot to figure out and a few things she needed to talk to him about first before she decided that he was her so called "dream guy". Scrubbing her body of dirt and grime quickly she rinsed and stepped out. Pulling on a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and form fitting plain black T. She quickly brushed her hair out and headed back out of her room. Itachi was sitting with one of her books in his hands, her favorite one, a wrinkle in time. She smiled and went to sit next to him on the couch. He closed the cover and looked right into her green eyes.

"A favorite im guessing from the binding?" He stated never looking away from her. She looked back at him and noticed that his eye, in fact, were not black like she thought that night but were a deep, dark midnight blue. She couldnt, look away.

"The favorite actually. My mother gave it to me when I was young. She would read me a chapter every night right before bed..." She said. She turned her face from his feeling the familiar burning behind her eyes. She tried to keep it away from itachi but he had already seen it. He set the book down on the coffee table and reached around sakura's waist pulling her over his lap, so that she was sitting with her back against the armrest and her legs sideways over his. Her eyes went wide and she gasped when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He smoothed her hair with one hand while the other kept her close to him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep the tears from coming. She took in a shaky breath.

"When I was 6 my mother and I were home alone while my father was gone on a mission. She gave up being a ninja when I was born to stay home with me. One night when we were sleep some men broke into our home not knowing we were there. I continued sleeping up until I heard my mother scream. I went running down the stairs and there were two men in the living room. One had a bag in his hand while the other had my mother by the throat. I screamed when I saw what they were doing to her and ran at the men. My mother put up her hand and told me to stop, turn around and go back to bed, that everything would be ok. I nodded my head and went back up stairs and hid under my covers." Sakura took in two deep breaths and wipe the tears that were not freely flowing.

"I cried and I cried for my father to come home and save us, for someone to come and save us. But no one ever came. When I heard the door slam downstairs I ran back down to see if my mother was alright, to see if those men were gone. When I there I saw my father sitting on the ground holding my mother in his arms. I ran up to him. I asked him if she was OK but he didn't say anything or do anything. My mother opened her eyes and looked at me as she put her hand on my cheek. She smiled and told me she loved me before she stopped breathing. I threw myself on her trying to get her to open her eyes. I looked up to my father and saw that he was crying. I reached up and hung on to him and we cried. When I pulled away from him that's when I saw the two men laying on the floor in pools of blood. My father quickly picked me up and ran from the house to the hokage's office. I fell asleep there in the office and don't remember much after that..." She trailed off. Her body shook with silent sobs and tears stained itachi's shirt. He held her and rubbed her back allowing her to let out her pain and he tried his best to comfort her. After a while she lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She looked at itachi as he lifted his hand to wipe under her eys with his thumb. She bit the inside of her lip and before think about it she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His lips moved with hers and his hand moved from her cheek to her hair as he laced his fingers through it. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she gave. There lounges brushed each other and fought for dominance. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he complied wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her against him. The separated when there lungs began to scream for air. Itachi put his forehead against hers and the were both breathing heavy. Sakura's body was on fire from the inside out. She had never felt that before but all she knew was she wanted more. Itachi listened to the pounding of her heart and heard his own. This girl sitting in his lap made him feel things that he long thought he would never feel for another person. He wanted to keep her with him and would do anything to make her stay. Before he could open his mouth to say anything there was knocking, well more like a pounding, at the door. Sakura let out a sigh as she removed herself from his lap to answer the door. He immediately missed the warmth from her body. She opened the door and glared at her teammates.

"Hey sakura-chan you ready for ramen yet?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto I don't think im feeling up to going out tonight." She said. Itachi got up from the couch and walked up behind sakura without her noticing. Naruto's jaw dropped and sasuke just smirked.

"Whats teme's brother doing here?" Naruto shouted while pointing at itachi. Sakura turned around to see him standing right behind her.

_Well crap I wanted to talk to him before the boys figured anything out. _

Sakura turned around to explain but before she could sasuke grabbed naruto by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him off.

"Were going dobe. Hey sakura we'll be eating if you guys wanna join us when your done talking." He said as he dragged off a shouting naruto. She was puzzled but figure she would figure it out later. She closed the door and turned around to see itachi smirking like sasuke had been moments ago.

"Alright what the hell is going on. First sasuke acts weird and now you've got that look on your face so start explaining." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi laughed, actually laughed, and pulled her to his chest. She begrudgingly wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"He knew that I was here." Was all he said. Sakura lifted her head to look up at him.

"He knew you were here? But wait then..." She was confused. He laughed again and pulled back leading her back to the couch and onto his lap again.

"I talked to him last night. He confronted me after I talked with you at the compound a week ago. He asked me how I feeled about you. He also told me if I broke your heart that he would break my face." He smiled and laughed a little at his brother. She looked at him with a pink eyebrow raised.

"Yea so what did you tell him?" She asked. He smiled.

"What did I say to you this morning?" He asked. She thought it all over in her head for a second.

"Ok so what does all of it mean? Come on itachi just tell me please?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She figured it out but wanted to hear him say it, hear him say exactly as he felt.

"Well I told him that you fascinate me. That I enjoyed your company and..." He trailed off. She pulled closer to him.

"And what?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against his chest.

"And that even though I don't know you as well as I like that I think im falling in love with you. I want to know you better. I want to be near you like this. Its been eating me away not having you." He said giving her hips a little squeeze. She smiled and kissed him lightly. Yea she may not have realised it but she loved him to, and she has for a while now. She put her forehead to his and looked in his dark blue eyes as his stared back at her.

"So what now?" She asked. She had been in relationships before but nothing had ever been like this, so she honestly had no idea how to go about things. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him. He smiled at her and tilted his head up to quickly kiss her.

"Well I believe were supposed to go out and celebrate your making the team this evening." He stood up while keeping his hold on her waist. She wrapped her legs around him and tightened his arms round his neck. He walked her to her bedroom and set her on the floor. He sat down on the end of the bed.

"So get ready to go, we don't need naruto coming back and breaking the door down demanding an explanation do we?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes at him and headed into her closet. Pulling of the black T she threw on a one shoulder olive-green shirt that had a thick black belt around the middle, and a pair of knee-high black heeled boots. She went to the bathroom and put on eyeliner and mascara. She walked out and stood in between itachi's legs. He placed his hands on her hips and she leanded down to kiss him again.

"Im ready whenever you are." He stood up scooped her up in her arms the same way he did the night she was drunk. He walked her to the front door before setting her down. She grabbed her keys and they left, hand in hand, towards the ramen stand.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Together

_**What Is Love?  
**__**Ah I am so sorry its been so long since iv updated please forgive me! (Bows head multiple times) Thank you for the reviews I love you all! **_

_**This is leading to next chapters lemon and has some light lemony fluff so forewarning.  
On with the chapter! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **_

_**Chapter 4  
Happy Together **_

The two walked down the road holding hands. They heard the whispers and noticed the stares from everyone they passed. Sakura couldn't help but blush at some of the things she heard but she ignored most of the remarks. Itachi on the other hand just smirked not caring at all what the villagers thought of there coupling. A question came to the forefront of saukur's mind.  
"So... what exactly are we?" She was curious. They hadn't exactly established any relationship yet, though it was clear they both cared for one another, she wanted to know what to tell her teammate.  
"We are together. Unless you do not want to be?" He said leaning towards her. She shook her head.  
"Of coarse I want to be with you but..." She trailed off.  
"But what? Let me guess you need a label to explain to naruto. Am I right?" He stated. She nodded her head.  
"You are mine now sakura, and I do not intend of letting you go for a very long time. Not ever if I get my way." His voiced dropped low at the end, almost a growl. It sent shivers up her spine. She squeezed his hand and looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. He was right, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He smiled back gently before leaning down to kiss her gently. Gasps came from the onlookers who witnessed the gesture, coming from anyone else the would not have reacted that way, but it was the cold separated uchiha showing public affection. He pulled away and smirked at the red that tinted sakura's cheeks.  
"The same goes for you, I'm not letting you go anywhere." She smiled at him.  
"That's perfectly fine with me." He smiled back. Completely happy with her life for the first time in a long time sakura smiled as the walked together.  
"What the hell is going on! I demand answers!" Naruto shouted as soon as the two came into sight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and propped his head on his hand and watched as the blond interrogated there pink haired teammate and his brother.  
"Theres no need to shout naruto. Can I please order some food and then I promise ill answer your questions." She said as she took a seat to his left, opposite of sasuke, and itachi next to her. Naruto glared at itachi as he took his seat but said nothing and returned to the bowl in front of him. They ordered their food and took a few bites before naruto turned to them.  
"Sooooo... What is going on with you two?" He looked expectantly towards her. She let out a sigh before looking to him, she also noticed the smirk across sasuke's face.  
"We are together." Was all she said.  
"Since when?" He asked.  
"This afternoon."  
"Are you sure about this sakura?"  
"Yes I'm positive." She nodded her head. He turned to itachi then.  
"Do you care about her?" He asked seriously. Itachi nodded his head.  
"I care about her more than anyone." He took her hand in his and squeezed it.  
"Alright, but if you ever hurt her I will not hesitate to end your life." His blue eyes were locked with black blue ones. Itachi nodded his head again but sasuke put his hand on naruto's shoulder and spoke before he got the chance.  
"Don't worry I already talked to him about everything. He understands what will happen if he hurts her." He smiled at his brother and itachi smiled back. Naruto nodded his head and immediately a smile was glued on his face.  
"Alright! Now that that's over I'm ready for another bowl of ramen!" He shouted happily. Everyone smiled and laughed at the outburst. They ate and chatted together until dusk. Naruto stretched his arms above his head and stood from his chair.  
"Well I have to pick up hinata were going out tonight so ill catch you guys later." He said his goodbyes before taking off. The remaining three stood and made their way out of the shop. Sakura slipped her hand into itachi's as the walked.  
"I also have plans this evening." Sasuke said before nodding to the two and heading i the opposite direction. Sakura smiled as he headed off and rested her head against itachi's shoulder as they walked along the road. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  
"So what are we going to do now?" She asked.  
"What do you want to do now blossom?" He replied. She thought about it and looked up to him.  
"Well maybe we could go by the bar. I have to tell ino how things went and thats most likely where she will be." She said.  
"Am I going to have to carry you home again tonight?" He said with a smirk. She blushed.  
"No, not tonight. But if you do carry me home I might not let you leave." She said. He leaned in and kissed her before whispering in her ear, sending shivers through her.  
"Who said I would want to go?" He kissed her neck before pulling away.  
She blushed and felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. She could not honestly remember the last time, if ever, that someone made her feel this way. All she knew was that she was truly happy for the first time in a very long time and could smile for real, all because of him. She leaned her head against his arm again as they made their way towards the bar.  
Itachi held the door open for sakura to walk in before him. They sat at the bar and ordered some sake. Sakura's scanned the bar and saw her best friend running towards her. She smiled and stood up bracing herself as ino flung her arms around her.  
"Forehead! How did it go today?" She said pulling away and grabbing sakura's shoulders.  
"I made it!" She said grinning. Ino hugged her again and squealed.  
"Oh I'm so happy for you! Your going to be on the same team as my boyfriend now!" She shouted with excitement.  
"Boyfriend? Who are you with now?" She asked confused. Just as she spoke a black haired man walked up and handed ino a glass. She took it and kissed him on the cheek quickly and turned back to sakura. Before she could say anything he turned to itachi with a strange look and spoke.  
"Hey what are you doing here itachi? You never come to the bar when I ask you." He said. It was only then noticed him sitting there. Sakura sat back down and itachi took her hand in his.  
"I'm here, shisui, celebrating my girlfriend passing the anbu exams." Sakura blushed. It was the first time he had referred to her as such. Both of there mouths dropped. Ino was the first to get over the shock and speak.  
"What?! Why did you tell me are you keeping secrets from me now?" She yelled.  
"Calm down pig! I haven't told you because it only just happened today." She replied. Shisui smirked and walked over to throw his arm over itachi's shoulders.  
"Nice job cuz. Finally got a girl. Its about time since you've been talking about her sinc..." He was cut off when itachi's fist connected with his face. Both women looked on with utter disbelief.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Shisui yelled while standing and rubbing his now sore jaw. Itachi just smirked and turned to his drink, saying nothing. Sakura and ino looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.  
"Men ill never understand them." Ino said taking a seat next to sakura. She shook her head and drank some of her sake. Shisui sat next to itachi and the two began talking like nothing ever happened. Sakura shook her head and turned back to her best friend.  
"So when did you start dating shisui?" She asked sipping her sake. Ino drank some of her pink drink before answering.  
"Well lets see... about two and a half weeks now. Hes fantastic! I met him when I was doing rounds at the hospital and he came in wounded after a mission. We talked while I was healing him and I just couldn't stop laughing. When I went to check on him the next day to release him he asked me to dinner. I really like him he's different from anyone else iv ever been with. For the first time ever I think I actually want to make this one stick..." She swirled her drink with the straw and her blush was visible even in the dim light. Sakura smiled.  
"I'm glad. Its about time you got serious about someone. I mean even sasuke and naruto have someone to care about." She was glad everyone was happy they all deserved it.  
"So do you now. I mean what let to this. Iv never seen you two hang out or anything so I'm just curious how you got Mr. iceberg over there to go out with you." She said nodding towards itachi.  
"Well we've spared together before and I always seem to bump into him at the library or the compound when I got to see sasuke. I really like him ino, and I don't know really when I started liking him but I do... I like him alot and I wanna be with him." She said with a soft happy smile.  
"Well I'm happy you finally got yourself a man forehead I was begriming to worry about you." She said finishing her drink and waving for another, sakura doing the same. The couples talked for a while more saying there good byes for the night, ino and shisui stuck to each other heading towards her apartment while sakura leaned on itachi heading towards her home. She said he wouldn't have to carry her but she had drank quite a bit. She had become quite tolerant after spending many years under tsunada but not many people knew how much she could drink.  
Plotting in her head she caused herself to stumble while walking. Itachi swooped her up in his arms like she knew he would and snuggled against his chest.  
"I thought you said I wouldn't have to carry you home tonight." He said kissing the top of her head. She pressed her head against his shoulder under his chin breathing in his scent.  
"I didn't drink enough to be drunk, I just wanted you to carry me." She said smartly.  
"You could have asked instead of making yourself trip." Itachi's chest rumbled as he laughed lightly.  
"Well ill remember that next time." She said.  
He carried her to the front door before setting her down. She unlocked the door and grabbed his hand and led him inside. She set her keys on the table then turned on tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He responded immediately wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. His tongue ran long her lower lip asking for entrance and she she gave letting a low moan out when there tongues met. The sound caused his member to twitch. He squeezed her tighter and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. The pulled apart when there lungs screamed for air. He kissed her forehead, her nose and a small sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and unwrapped her arms and legs from him. She just smiled at him as she walked away down the hall. He rose an eyebrow but followed her anyways. She walked into her room and went straight to her closet as itachi walked in and sat on the bed. She changed into a pair of short black spandex and a large grey t-shirt. She walked back over and straddled his lap draping her arms over his shoulders. She kissed him lightly and he wrapped his arms around her body.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. His arms tighten as he stood and walked to the side of the bed to pull the covers back. He set her on the bed and pulled off his shirt, shoes and pants before laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest, she placed a hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He brought his hand up to cup her face and look in her green eyes.  
"Who said I was going to leave in the first place?" He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest and he kissed her head.  
"Thank you itachi." She said with a yawn. He stroked her arm and held her as she fell asleep.  
"Good night my blossom sleep well." He said before he to drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5:The Sweetest Things

_**What Is Love?  
**__**Well its been taking me longer to write this than i thought i just keep hitting a block! I swear im trying to update faster!**_

_**Ive also been distracted with Kcon (Which was awesome!) And this chapter ive writen while playing DAZE47 over and over(Highly recomend looking them up!)  
Anywho on with the chapter! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The sweetest things**_

Sakura stirred as the early sun began to seep through the curtains. She noted that her back was very warm and felt something wrapped tightly around her around her waist. She cracked her eyes open and looked over her shoulder to see the calm face of itachi. All the events of the past day flooded to the front of her mind and smiled. She lifted his arm off of her as carefully as possible to not disturb his sleep and made her way for the kitchen. Filling the kettle for tea she moved around the kitchen gathering items for breakfast. She hummed to herself happy with the way things were at this moment in her life. Just as she finished and was dishing the food onto the plates she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and lips pressed to her shoulder. She smiled and turned wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing him lightly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked turning back to the food and pouring the kettle into the two cups. Itachi reached around and picked the plates up heading for the table.

"Best sleep iv had in a long time." He said sitting as sakura sat next to him placing the tea on the table.

"Same here I feel like iv slept for three days." she said laughing lightly. She munched on her rice while itachi worked on his sweet omelet. The talked lightly through breakfast, itachi took their plates and washed them when they were finished.

"I need to go back to my place to shower and change." He said turning to her as he finished washing. She nodded her head.

"Well ill be here since i have some time off from the hospital." She walked to the livingroom and plopped on the couch. He sat next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his chest. She closed her eyes and leaned against his warmth and took in his unique scent.

"Well if your off why don't you come with me? I know my mother would love to see you." He said smirking slightly. He knew that she most likely already knew of his and sakura's relationship and would barrage them with questions upon entering his home.

"I guess it has been a while since iv visited with her... Alright ill come with you. But only because of mikoto." She smiled at him as she unwound his arms and headed into her bedroom. Not even 5 minutes passed before she emerged in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white T. Itachi took her hand after she locked the door and made their way towards the compound.

The stares went as bad as they had been the day before from the village and sakura was happy for that but when they neared the compound she became slightly uneasy. What would the uchiha clan think of their coupling? What about his father, would he be upset? She was worried about it and itachi could feel her tension. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. If they stare just ignore it, don't let it bother you." He said calmly. She nodded her head.

"It not just that what will your father think?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, and regardless to his opinion, my mother will be extremely happy and will not tolerate his attitude anyways." He smiled with his last word. She let out a sigh, he was right, mikoto always defended her children's happiness. They entered the gates to the compound and few people paid mind to them and the few that did turned away almost immediately as if not wanting to be caught staring at the couple.

_'Its almost like there afraid of looking at us.' _Inner sakura chimed in.

_'I don't know but its kind of odd.' _She replied.

_'Or maybe there afraid of itachi?' _Inner sakura said.

_'Hmm im not sure.' _She honestly wasnt sure maybe they were afraid of him and what he might do but decided not to dwell on it and make herself worry.

Itachi held the door open for her when they arrived at his house she kicked of her sandles at the door and followed him in after he did the same. The headed to the kitchen where some wonderful smells were coming from along with the sounds of voices. When they entered the kitchen they saw none other than sasuke and naruto sitting at the island counter eating and mikoto had her back to the tending to something on the stove. Itachi walked over to his mother to greet her and sakura walked to her teammates.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto said loudly. Mikoto turned at his words with a smile and walked over to her.

"Oh sakura how are you its been a while since iv seen you!" She said pulling sakura into a hug. Sakura returned the hug and smiled at the older woman when she pulled away.

"Iv been good thank you." She replied. Mikoto continued to look at her smiling before turning to itachi with a stern face.

"Now i expect you to take care of her itachi she is a wonderful girl and you had better treat her as such or you will not only have to deal with these two but with me." She stated. Itachi slightly paled at her statement but walked over and wrapped an arm around sakura's waist. Mikoto smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her so none of you have anything to worry about." He looked to at sasuke and naruto before turning to his mother. She smiled and nodded before walking to hug him.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered in his ear before pulling away and turning back to her cooking. Itachi released sakura's waist but took her hand and led her away from the kitchen. They went up the stairs and came to a stop at the last door to the right. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before leading her in. His room was huge, probably as big as at least half of her house. In the far left corner was a large bad with black and red sheet, against the back wall was a desk under the large window and two doors on the right wall, one lead to his own bathroom and the other to his closet. He released her hand and walked to the closet grabbing some clothes then to the bathroom where he set the clean clothes on the counter. She walked to the bed and sat on the side of it. It was so soft! He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her lightly. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She reacted immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth for him to enter. He picked her up and her legs went around his waist. He walked over to the bathroom and set her on the counter never letting his lips leave hers. He finally pulled away when he needed to breathe. It was then sakura realized she was sitting atop his counter and she turned her face from him and looked around the vast bathroom. The bath was big enough to fit four people and the shower head was on the ceiling giving it a rain effect. The was a linen closet next to the shower. She turned and looked at itachi when she heard the door shut and saw his stripping his shirt off. She blushed as soon as he turned and she saw his perfect chest, granted he had stayed with her and slept in nothing but his boxers, but she hadent been able to get that good of a look at him. He saw her staring and smirked and walked back up to her.

"W-What are you doing?" She stuttered out. He placed his hands on her waist playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm taking a shower. That is what I came to do anyways remember?" He said as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes at the contact and felt her body getting hot.

"I remember but why did you bring me in the bathroom with you?" She asked but tilted her head slightly making it easier for his to get to her neck.

"Well I thought you might join me." He pulled back and looked at her with a seductive smirk. She blushed and unconsciously licked her lips causing itachi's temperature to go up a few degrees.

"But your mom, sasuke and naruto are downstairs!" She whined slightly nervous. He kissed her quickly.

"Don't worry about them no one will bother us." He kissed her again but it was more heated than the other kiss and any protest and worry sakura had went out the window. Her arms went around his neck again and fingers laced through his long hair. His hands were still at the hem of her shirt and he gripped it and pulled it over her head tossing it behind him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his bare chest as her legs wrapped around his waist again. One of his hands slowly Traced up her spine and paused to pull her bra loose then continued up to her hair where he laced his fingers through it. His lips left hers and he pulled her hair slightly causing her to tilt her head back and moan while his lips left burning trails up her throat. Her hands clawed at his back and shoulders as he continued further down and set her body on fire to the point she thought she might actually burst into flames at any moment. His hands grabbed the straps at her shoulders and worked them down her arms as his mouth worked down from her neck to her chest. He tossed away the white lacy bra before his hands cupped around her breast's and his thumbs rubbed over her erect nipples. She let her head fall back as a low moan slipped through her lips. The sound cause itachi's already hard member to twitch. His mouth made its way to her right breast kissing around the pink bud. His fingers squeezed her left nipple at the same moment his mouth engulfed her right. She let another louder moan escape and heat flooded in her stomach. He swirled his tongue around her bud causing it to harden further before releasing it with a pop switching to the neglected breast giving it the same attention. Her hands left his shoulders and ran down his chest to the waist of his pants. Her fingers fumbled as she unbuttoned them and slid them from his waist. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them away. His kissed her again and pulled her to her feet to help her out of her jeans. He turned and quickly switched on the water and felt it untill it was the right temperature. He turned back to sakura and noted her underwear were not only green, not matching the lacy white bra he had removed earlier, But were boy cut. The oddly enough turned him on more than if she had worn some lacy white thong to match her other garments. He kissed he lips, jaw, neck and moved slowly further down her body between her breast. He squatted down in front of her and kissed and sucked each of her hips leaving light red marks on each before he was at her womanhood. He could smell her arousal and it caused his to strain painfully against his boxer to the point her thought her would come out of the slot. He placed his hands on her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs to remove the offensive fabric. She was already dripping when he looked at her shaven unclothed sex. He kissed up her thighs and blew slightly on her causing a moan to come from her. She was shaking in anticipation wishing he would touch her already, unsure she could take anymore of his teasing. He stood then and removed his boxers letting her see the full extent of his manhood. Her first thought was he was huge, larger than any she had seen, and that was surprising even to her, being a medic and all. He slid the glass door open and stepped into the steaming water pulling her in with him. He pulled her to his chest before turning and pinning her between his body and the wall. His mouth ravaged hers as she pulled at his raven locks. His hands traced down her sides leaving a fiery trail to her his as one of his hands went in-between her legs. His fingers brushed against her outer lips but she wanted more. She moaned when his fingers began to slightly stroke her and he smirked against her lips. He parted from he and went to his knees in front of her. His one hand continued to stroke her as his other pulled her right leg over his shoulder. He leaned his face forward and took in her scent causing his head to swim slightly. His nosed nudged her cause a jolt of pleasure to run up her spine and her arms went out in search of something to hold on to. She grabbed the self on her left and handle to her right to keep her self steady and he slipped a finger into her. Her head fell back and a loud moan ripped from her chest as he pumped slowly in and out of her. He added another and continued his assault but stopped before she reached her peak. She whimpered when her pulled his fingers out but nearly screamed when she felt his tongue run along her once. His mouth closed around her and his tongue darted inside of her causing her legs to shake slightly. He brought his hand up to use his thumb to rub circles on her pearl as his tongue continued pumping in and out of her. Her voice was loud as she screamed as he worked her over, her head tossing from side to side and she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. He with drew his tongue to place his mouth fully over her knowing how close she was to coming he sucked once and the knot broke and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. He lapped up her juices before standing kissing her passionately. She early responded before she pulled away. She placed her hands on his shoulders pushing down on them.

"Sit." He listed and sat on the floor of the tub allowing the water to flow over them. She followed him and kissed him and nibbled his ear and neck and shoulders as she slowly kissed down him. Her hands roamed his chilled chest and her mouth followed down untill she got to his waist. One of her hands pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't get in her face. She wrapped one hand around his member and pumped slowly. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the tub and she moved her hand on him. A deep growl escaped his throat When her tongue flicked out over his tip. She smiled at the look of pleasure on his face. She slowly placed her mouth on him and moved up and down slowly letting more of him in each time and swirled her tongue on his tip. Itachi's face was twisted with pleasure as her mouth worked him and she smirked before moaning. Her moan vibrated him almost causing him to burst and his hand flew down to seize her movement. He stood pulling her with him and pressed her against the wall once again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her legs around his waist and aligned his member with her opening. He looked to her face for and hesitation and she nodded with permission. He kissed her as he pushed himself inside of her. She moaned and he felt her tighten almost painfully around him and he let out a groan. She was so tight. He grabbed onto her thighs as he pulled out and quickly slammed back into her causing her back to arch pressing her breast into his chest. He pumped in to her slowly at first but quickly picked up pace slamming her against the wall as she clung to him digging her nails into his shoulders. She could feel the knot tightening again and urged him on with her screams and soon enough white flew behind her eyelids. He felt her constrict around him and was getting close himself. Once she returned to her body she placed her small hands on his chest pushing him back. He pulled out and listen as she told him to sit again. She straddled his lap and aligned herself with him and eased down. His hands went to her hips and squeezed as she fully engulfed him. He was deeper inside her than before and she felt his hit end which sent shivers up her spine. She lifted her hips and impaled herself on him again. He wrapped an arm around her helping her and leaned forward taking her left breast in his mouth. She screamed as she bounced on him feeling like she was going to cum again. His breathing was ragged as he helped lift her up and down in himself. He reached back to pull on her hair causing her to moan louder and he bit at her neck and growled into her ear.

"Cum with me sakura. I want you to scream." His words caused a pleasurable jolt to go threw her and she came as she screamed his name. He pumped into her a few more times before he to came and said her name. He leaned back and she collapsed onto his chest with him still lodged inside of her. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. She panted trying to catch her breath felt herself slowly coming back to her body. She turned her face up to itachi and smiled at him.

"That was just... wow." She had never had anything close to the amazing experience she had just had. He smiled back and kissed her heatedly and she responded. She felt his now soft member twitch inside of her and she pulled back and giggled slightly.

"Already?" she said as she slowly got up and he was pulled from her body. He stood and cupped her face and kissed her so sweetly it made her heart flip with all the feeling he conveyed with that one short sweet kiss. He pulled away smiling and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Your perfect." He said. She blushed but couldn't look away since he was holding her face. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Not even but thanks for thinking so." She responded. He laughed lightly and released her face to reach around her for the soap. The washed each other before stepping out and drying off. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt and sakura redressed in her clothes from earlier. He took her hand and they made their way out of the room.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" He asked as the turned down the stairs. She furrowed her brows together in thought.

"I'm not sure why?" She asked.

"Well I thought I might take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner this evening." He said and the stopped at the bottom of the steps. She put her finger to her chin as she thought about it.

"Hmm how about some sushi? I haven't had any in a while." She said.

"Sushi it is then." He smiled and kissed her. They walked into the kitchen where mikoto was finishing cooking and cleaning while naruto and sasuke were talking over empty bowls. They looked at the couple as they walked into the kitchen and naruto's face went red while sasuke gave a knowing smirk.

"What's with the looks?" Sakura asked as she sat next to naruto and itachi stood opposite of her at the counter. Before naruto could speak mikoto cut in.

"I hope you guys didn't use protection so you can give me some beautiful grandchildren." She smiled as she spoke while picking up the dirty dishes. Sakura's jaw dropped and she felt her face burn. Itachi just closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. Naruto burst out laughing at that point which earned him a lump on his head from sasuke, even though his amusement was visible on his face.

"I.. Uh... We.. umm.." Sakura was at loss for words. She thought about it though and realized they had in fact used no protection, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind once. She wasn't even on any birth control for the moment because she had sworn off men and had not been with anyone in well over a year. Itachi saw sakura's face change with every feeling that went through her mind. He walked around taking her hand in his and she looked up at him confused.

"Well were heading out." He said as he pulled her to her feet and away from the room before any of them could say anything more. Sakura took a deep breath of air once they were outside. She turned her head to look at itachi and he was staring at her intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Why were you so worried inside?" He asked worried.

"Well it just what your mother said got me thinking and we didn't use any protection. It didn't even cross my mind at all." She said with slight panic in her voice. He stopped and turned towards her before pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"That's whats bothering you so much? Are you sure that's it?" He said into her hair.

"Well I mean it's not that I don't ever want to have kids but right now? That and we've only just gotten together. I guess im just a little worried about what would happen if..." She trailed off. Itachi placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at his.

"If you were to get pregnant? What exactly are you worried about?" He asked. The was a slight frown on her face.

"I'm worried about us. What would happen to us itachi? I wanna be with you but having a child would complicate things." She said the panic fully showing through her voice. He smirked slightly and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. He eyebrows were furrowed together when he pulled away making him want to laugh at how cute she was when she was confused.

"Sakura iv been thinking of how I would make you mine for over a year now. Do you honestly think I would leave you if things were to get complicated and serious? I want to be with you and pregnant or not that is not going to change." He said seriously but he still had a slight smile. A small smile tugged at her lips then.

"You've tried to ask me out for over a year? Is that what shisui ment when we were at the bar and you punched him?" She asked fully smiling now.

"Yea that's what he was talking about." He answered. He leaned down to kiss her again and licked her bottom lip for entrance. She gave instantly all worry disappearing. The were interrupted when an ANBU member dropped down beside them.

"Haurno-Sama the hokage has requested you to her office immediately." He stated. She nodded her head.

"Alright thank you ill go immediately." The anbu nodded their head before leaping off. Sakura looked at itachi and laced her fingers with his. The took off on the rooftops towards the hokage tower.

"I wonder whats going on she never sends for me like that. Normally she sends shizune for me." Sakura said as the closed in on the tower.

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to wait out here for you?" Itachi asked as the landed in front of the doors.

"No come in with me I have a bad feeling." He nodded her head and held the door for her.

Sakura knocked on the wood door waiting for permission to enter. When tsunade called her in her voice sounded strange. She pushed the door open with itachi in tow. She came to a full halt seeing the man standing in front of the hokeges desk and forgot how to breath.

"Sakura... Its been so long." Came the mans voice. Sakura's voice was quiet and cracked when she spoke.

"F-Father?"


	6. Chapter 6: Long Time No See

**What Is Love?**

**Alright you can yell at me all you want i deserve it since it has been quite a while since i updated and im so so so sorry! I decided to start writing a book and have been putting all my writing effort into it that on top of writers block and my husband came home from army AIT for a while so i kinda ignored evrything and everyone for him. Im also going to be going back through and revising the previous chapters and editing and adding a few things to this cause i had a few new ideas pop in my head for this story so please go back and read them i promise im gonna start working on this more especially since i have a laptop now with an amazing writing application! ANYWAYS here is the long awaited chapter!**

*****OH btw if you wanna see the eyes I talk about in this chapter go to this page and look for the BANSHEE contacts they would look awesome i think XD******

.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any of the characters unfortunatly.**

**ENJOY :)**

_**Recap:**_

_**"Sakura iv been thinking of how I would make you mine for over a year now. Do you honestly think I would leave you if things were to get complicated and serious? I want to be with you and pregnant or not that is not going to change." He said seriously but he still had a slight smile. A small smile tugged at her lips then.**_

_**"You've tried to ask me out for over a year? Is that what shisui ment when we were at the bar and you punched him?" She asked fully smiling now.**_

_**"Yea that's what he was talking about." He answered. He leaned down to kiss her again and licked her bottom lip for entrance. She gave instantly all worry disappearing. The were interrupted when an ANBU member dropped down beside them.**_

_**"Haurno-Sama the hokage has requested you to her office immediately." He stated. She nodded her head.**_

_**"Alright thank you ill go immediately." The anbu nodded their head before leaping off. Sakura looked at itachi and laced her fingers with his. The took off on the rooftops towards the hokage tower.**_

_**"I wonder whats going on she never sends for me like that. Normally she sends shizune for me." Sakura said as the closed in on the tower.**_

_**"I'm not sure. Do you want me to wait out here for you?" Itachi asked as the landed in front of the doors.**_

_**"No come in with me I have a bad feeling." He nodded her head and held the door for her.**_

_**Sakura knocked on the wood door waiting for permission to enter. When tsunade called her in her voice sounded strange. She pushed the door open with itachi in tow. She came to a full halt seeing the man standing in front of the hokage's desk and forgot how to breath.**_

_**"Sakura... Its been so long." Came the mans voice. Sakura's voice was quiet and cracked when she spoke.**_

_**"F-Father?"**_

**Chapter 6**

**Long time no see**

"You've grown up so much." His voice came out pained and quiet. Sakura's grip tightened in itachi's hand.

"Do not talk to me that way. You have no right to. You lost that right when you left me scared and alone." Her tone was even and clipped. Her fathers face remained unchanged but there was pain in his dark forest green eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I never ment to..." Sakura's eyes slimed and she cut him off.

"Didn't mean to what father? To leave your daughter, your 8-year-old daughter, alone, distraught, terrified, alone to deal with the fact that she had seen her mother die before her eyes and been unable to do a thing about it?" She released itachi's hand and stepped up to him. "You basterd you left me when I needed you the most then come back and say your sorry?! You must be out of your fucking mind if you think sorry even comes close to making anything better."

"Sakura I..." He opened his mouth but before her could even say anymore a chakra infused fist connected with his face sending him straight through the next wall and slamming painfully hard into the opposite wall in the next room. His head drooped, chin against his chest and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Before she could move an arm wrapped around her waist restraining her. She almost turned to knock the person out in her fury but stopped smelling his familiar scent and let it ease her anger. Slightly. Tsunade was not happy that there was a gaping hole in her wall now but let a small smirk cross her face proud that her student had stood for herself. The man groaned and lifted himself from the floor slowly and looked up at his daughter while wiping the blood from his face.

"I deserved that. I deserve a lot more than that." He spoke while walking back into the office to stop in front of the hokage's desk and look at sakura softly. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she remained still in itachi's arms.

"Alright. Now that that's out-of-the-way for the moment we can finish this meeting. Takimatsu, " Tsunade spoke and turned to the red-headed man with blood still slightly running from his nose, "you say that you have important information to report in?" He nodded his head.

"Yes. As you know I left the village in search of the men who murdered my wife to find out why and to revenge my loss. For a few years I tracked them all over. It seemed every time I would get close to them, close enough to do anything, they would change course and I would lose them again. After about 4 years of the cat and mouse game I caught up to one of the men who had attacked. He refused to tell me anything, well until I forced it out of him. I asked him the reason he attacked my family and who was behind it. His last few words still ring in my head. He said ' The person who ordered the death of kitara, the same person who will for your death and your daughter's death," He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

" ' The person after your family is non other than Urufu Himeboshi'. He died after saying those words and I could not believe it myself." He shook his head to himself. Sakura's anger had eased slightly for the most part and curiosity set in.

"Who is Urufu Himeboshi?" She asked. He turned and looked at her sadness and anger in his eyes.

"He is your grandfather and leader of the Himeboshi clan. He never did approve of me marrying kitara and tried everything in his power to keep us apart. When it got to the point that he was locking kitara away from me and sending people to kill me we decided to run away and came here to konoha. Your mother decided to quit the life of a shinobi fearing that if she continued her family would find her." He spoke with venom when talking of the clan.

"What was she so afraid of? I mean you should be safe here under the protection of konoha." She said. Tsunade shook her head as she laced her fingers on the top of her desk and spoke with eyes closed.

"Even with the protection of konoha there was nothing we would have been able to do to save them against her clan. The Himeboshi clan possesses not only special blood line limits but a very rare and unique kekkei genkai." She opened her eyes and looked up at sakura's shocked face giving her a small sad smile. Takimatsu looked to her too and continued.

"Your mother harbored the power of both the blood line limit and kekkei genkei making her an unstoppable force and the clan knew this. Because of that they would have sent every high-ranking person they could to retreve her and, even with all the power she had , she would not have been able to fight them all. She was an astounding woman and you are her daughter. You were to young at the time to be taught anything but we knew that you to harbor both of the unique talents." He spoke with pride when talking about kitara and sakura. Sakura was in complete and utter shock.

"I posses no such thing I would know it by now if I did." She spoke but barely above a whisper. He shook his head with a sad smile.

"What do you remember of the night I left?" He asked quietly. Her eyes narrowed slightly but her voice betrayed her hurt.

"I remember we came to the hokage's office and I sat in the chairs in the hallway and fell asleep. You woke me up and told me you had to go and no matter how much I cried and begged you said you had to go. Then you put your hand on my forehead and the world went black." Her voice cracked at the end. Takimatsu nodded.

"It killed me to leave you but I had to, to protect you. Before I left I place a seal that your mother taught me to use in case of absolute emergency. The seal conceals your kekkei genkei and suppresses your bloodline limit and only I can remove it. I did it so that if the clan ever came looking for children with those talents they would not be able to find you. I'm so sorry for everything iv done and I know sorry doesn't change anything I can't at least start with that." He looked into her eyes hoping she would listen and at least try to let him prove how sorry he was. She held her gaze for a moment before she softened slightly.

"If you're telling the truth about the seal I want you to remove it. If I really have these so-called talents I would like to be able to use them." She said crossing her arms. His eyes opened wide and he turned to the hokage and she just nodded.

"Are you sure? Doing this will put you in danger." He said carefully.

"I can handle myself iv been doing it for 12 years just fine." She said sharply. He pressed his lips together but just nodded stepping forward. Itachi's arm tightened slightly when he did and that comforted her to know he was being protective. Takimatsu slowly brought his hand up to her forehead and hesitated for a moment before making contact. He closed his eyes and his hand began to glow brightly causing tsunade and itachi to close their eyes momentarily. When the light dimmed itachi stepped around so he could see her face and all there eyes were on sakura. Her normally green eyes now had what looked to be a shocking purple flower petal fanning out from the center and the petals were rimmed with black. She blinked a few times and looked around at everyone her eyes widening a bit in the process.

"Everything is so clear its amazing I can see every little detail!" Her voice was quiet with amazement. Her father just smiled at her sadly. Sakure looked around for a moment more before withdrawing the kekkei genkei from her eyes and they faded back to her usual green.

"Alright now would you care to continue your explanation." Tsunade said turning to takimatsu. He nodded.

"As I was saying before I continued tracking after finding out that information determined to get as much as I could so I could face the clan and possibly put an end to its corruption. I lost the second man so I spent 2 years traveling trying to find any information I could on the himeboshi clan but turned up very little. I had almost given up hope when I had arrived in wave country and decided to just sulk in the first bar I came across. While I sat there two hime nins walked in and sat a few seats down from me. As I listened to their conversation the more dread set in. They were talking about urufu planning for any and all members of the clan that were not living inside of the clans wall or obeying the clad elders to be found, brought in and if they did not comply with the elders will they were to be exicuted. Over the next year I kept tabs on the clan and as soon as they began to send out search party's to find the outside members I would eliminate them in a way I thought wouldn't betray that it was me doing it, but after about 8 months of that I was caught and brought in to face urufu himself. He had me locked up for months before he had a memory suppressing jutsu placed on me and had me become one of the servants.

About 6 months ago the jutsu began to weaken and everyday my memories would slowly come back to me. I hid the fact from everyone and observed anything and everything I could. A week ago I was walking past one of the rooms where the elders would gather to talk over the workings of the clan and I heard them mention konoha. I listened as they spoke of kitara and how she had possessed both the bloodline and kekkei genkei and the threat that she once posed to them but then they began to talk about knowing she had a daughter that still resided in konoha. They spoke of trying to bring her to the clan and convincing her to aid them in taking over the village in rain and would force her with the same jutsu they used on me if she did not side with them. As soon as I heard that I left and came back as fast as I possibly could."

He finished his recount and everyone stayed silent trying to figure out exactly what was happening. Tsunade's brows were furrowed in thought, sakura had a face of shock and disbelief and itachi was worried about sakura. After what seemed like hours of tense silence tsunade sighed and dropped her from her chin.

"Well since we don't have a vast amount of information regarding the himeboshi clan I need to take some time to figure out the next move here. For the time being takimatsu you will be provided living quarters but will not be on active duty of any kind nor are you allowed to leave the village limits for any reason unless told to. Understood?" She glared at the man. He nodded.

"Hai hokage-sama."

"Sakura im going to be taking you off of the missions list for a few weeks as a precaution and before you say anything yes you can remain working in the hospital, just don't over do things. Itachi im going to be removing you from missions for a while too so you can look after sakura while we figure out the next move. I expect you to make sure she does not over work herself in the hospital too." The two nodded.

"Hai shishou."

"Alright I will call you all back when things are a bit more straightened out. Dismissed." She said reaching for the sake hidden in her desk. They all turned and went to the door, takimatsu holding the door for the other two and earning a glare from sakura.

"Sakura, itachi stay for a moment please." The hokage called last-minute. They turned and walked a few feet back into the room and takimatsu stayed looking after them for a moment before leaving.

"Yes shishou?" Sakura asked once the door closed. Tsunade swallowed her sake before looking at the two.

"So when were you going to inform me that the two of you are together?" She spoke.

"I haven't seen you since it happened especially since it kinda just happened yesterday." Sakura said a bit of guilt in her voice. Honey eyes turned and fixed on itachi.

"Uchiha if you so much as cause tears to begin to form in her eyes I will personally make sure that death seem like a walk through paradise when im finished. Are we clear?" She looked straight into his dark eyes unwavering. He nodded and took sakura's hand in his.

"I have no intention of hurting her or letting any sort of harm befall her while im around and I plan on being around for a very long time. You have nothing to worry about hokage-sama I promise to take care of her." He spoke sincerely and sakura could not help the blush on her cheeks or the flutter in her stomach. Tsunade glared at him for a moment more before closing her eyes and nodding. She gulped down more sake before waving them out.

"As long as were clear there isn't a problem. Now get out of my office I have work to do. And send shizune in on your way out." Sakura rolled her eyes at her surrogate mother by waved as she left with itachi in tow. She sent shizune in as the headed out of the hokage's tower. Her eyes narrowed when they walked out the front door and she saw her father leaning against the wall waiting for them. Her grip tightened on itachi's and he squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

"Sakura can we talk?" Takimatsu said walking up to them. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"I have nothing to talk with you about so if you would please refrain from speaking to me I would kindly appreciate it." She spoke and the acidic tone of her voice would make any sane person scared for their life.

"Well I have things I would like to speak with you about so would you please just hear me out." Pain in his voice but it only made her temper rise.

"Whatever relationship you think we had left with you. If your really were so heartbroken and hurt in the first place you should have never left in the first place I mean if you felt like that how do you think _I_ felt. I do not want to hear 'im sorry, I never should have left, I did it to protect you' and shit like that. Nothing you can say will change anything so don't even bother." Her eyes were cold filled with anger and rage. His own wide and he took a step back. Sakura turned back to itachi.

"Cant we go home now?" She asked and he could see all the emotions swirling in her jade eyes. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist taking comfort in his embrace as the two made their way towards her home. Takimatsu watched them disappear with a sad look in his eyes before turning back to the hokage tower to find a place for him to stay.


	7. Chapter 7:

Chapter Seven: Crumbling Down

SOOOOOO sorry about the delay in my postings. I recently moved to Virginia with my husband and my computer wigged out and i lost all of the progress i had made (I was trying to write a bunch of chapters so i could post them all at once.) So instead of rambling ill give you a chapter!

Disclaimer: Blah blah i own nothing as much as i wish i did.

Sakura unlocked her front door as they arrived at her home. She set her things down on the table by the door before she followed Itachi to the couch. She plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while her wrapped his arm around her.

"Well that was not what I was expecting." She said sighing.

Itachi nodded his head before looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked feeling the tension in her.

"I don't know. I mean I spent years hating him for leaving me here with no one. Seriously? I had just watched my mother die in front of me, unable to do anything about it. And what does he do? He leaves me when i needed him the most! It just makes me so... Urghh!" She rubbed her hands on her face exasperated. Itachi wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap sideways using his other hand to lift her chin to look up at him. He could see all her emotions swirling in her jade eyes.

"I know your frustrated love but you heard him today. Yes, it was wrong of him to leave you alone like that, but from what he said today he did it for you, even if he went about it all wrong, he seemed to only want to protect you. It may be hard and you may not like hearing it but I think you should hear him out and give him a chance, and if after you talk things through with him you decide you still don't want anything to do with him, then at least you can say you tried."

Sakura chewed her lip in thought. She really didn't want anything to do with the man but he was right. Regardless of the everything, the past was the past, and if it wasn't for everything happening the way it did she would not be here today. She took a deep breath and smiled at Itachi.

"Your right. I may not like it but ill give it a try, i mean whats the harm in trying. Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

His hand moved to warp around the back of her neck, holding her face to his. She flicked her tongue out to meet his as the kiss turned more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tangling her hands into his hair pulling the tie loose as she yanked on it. He groaned into her mouth and his arm tightened around her waist. She shifted so she was straddling his waist and felt his arousal as moved. Smirking slightly she ground against him and he growled fisting his hand in her hair hard. He pulled his mouth from hers and ghosted his breath over her ear.

"So I guess were not doing sushi tonight?" He asked teasingly before moving his lips over her neck. She shivered and ground down again earning a bite in response.

"We can order delivery." Was all she said before crashing against his mouth again.

His hand at her waist slipped under her shirt and made a slow trail up her stomach towards her chest. He moved his hand under her bra to grasp her breast and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Itachi untangled his other had from her hair to reach up the back of her shirt and undo the clasp. In one swift move he pulled both garments over her head leaving her torso bare for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and lifted her with him as he stood, his mouth never leaving hers. He walked toward the kitchen but instead of turning down the hall he pressed her against the wall. Teasingly slow his lips made a trail down her neck, shoulders and chest until he flicked his tongue out over her nipple. She moaned loudly, arching her back pushing her chest towards him, his hand came up to tease the other neglected mound. Releasing the first with a pop he switched to give the other the same attention. Sakura threw her head back and moved her hips against his feeling him grow even harder than he was. Growling he pressed his mouth against hers again pulling her away from the wall and towards the bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed as soon as they entered.

"Hold on I have an idea." He said and bolted from the room. She had a confused look on her face but her eyes widened when he returned holding rope and a strip of fabric. He smirked as he walk over to her and leaned on the bed. He moved his lips to her ear giving her chills again.

"Lets have some fun." He said and licked the shell of her ear. He moved his hands up her sides guiding her arms upwards. He wrapped the rope around the bars of the bed frame and then tied her hands above her head before tying the fabric over her eyes blindfolding her. She squirmed as she felt him guide her legs apart before moving to rest between them. He kissed her as he tweaked her nipples again. She moaned into his mouth and couldn't help her hips from bucking upward seeking friction. She listened as he let out a small chuckle.

"Be patient Sakura or I may have to punish you." His voice was husky with arousal and she bit her lip tempted to act out just so he would punish her. She knew she would enjoy every tortures minuet of it. His hands slid down her sides to her hip, lightly caressing every inch of skin on the way down, and him mouth followed leaving her in a puddle of mush. He nibbled her hip bones then used his tongue to soothe the sting afterwards causing her to moan louder.

"Please.." She begged.

"Please what Sa-ku-ra?" He emphasized her name.

"No more teasing." She begged him. He chuckled again as he slowly moved his hands to her thighs spreading them wider. He moved his hands along her inner thighs and brushed his thumbs close but not touching her.

"What do you want?" He asked as he lightly blew on her causing her to squirm. She was panting.

"Please just touch m-me!" She stumbled over her words as his mouth closed over her.

She almost screamed at the contact and cursed the rope wishing she could fist her hands in his hair. Her moans grew louder and louder as his tongue lapped at her. She was getting close as the knot inside of her tightened. He brought his thumb up to continue to rub her as his tongue darted inside of her and she screamed. He felt himself harden to the point it was almost painful and he knew she was close. He continued to push his tongue in and out of her as he pinched her swollen bud. She thrashed her head back and forth as she grew closer and closer to the edge. Just as she was about to come his mouth and hand were gone and she whimpered. He moved up her body alining himself with her entrance kissing her as he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. He groaned and he felt her clench around him. She arched her back as she came. She panted hard as she slowly came back to her body and he waited for her to calm down before moving. She moved her mouth against his as he slowly moved in and out of her. He reached up and undid the tie holding her hands to the bed and as soon as she was free her nails dig into his shoulders. He picked up pace pumping into her faster but Sakura had other ideas. She wrapped her leg around his and pushed against his chest flipping them, while staying connected. Sitting up she pulled the blindfold from her eyes and smirked deviously down at him.

"Now its my turn." She grabbed his wrists moving them so she could tie him up. She placed her palms on his chest before leaning down to nibble his ear causing him to hiss. He bucked his hips upward and she bit his shoulder hard. Slowly she lifted her hips up until he was almost free of her before she quickly slammed back down. He moaned as she repeated the motion several times.

"Sakura." He moaned out bucking his hips upwards again causing her to gasp. She gripped his shoulders as she began moving up and down faster and faster. They both began to pant and moan as he felt himself nearing the edge with her not far behind.

"Untie me." He moaned. She complied quickly and he immediately gripped her hips tightly. He thrust his hips upward into her causing her to moan his name louder. She bit her lip drawing blood.

"Thats it Sakura. Come for me." He said and felt her clench tighter around him.

"Itachi!" She screamed as white shot out behind her closed eyes.

He shouted her name and bit her shoulder as he pumped up one final time before he followed behind releasing himself inside her.

Sakura fell forward collapsing onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they lay there catching there breath. After a few minuets she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him and he leaned up to give her a quick kiss.

"Still hungry?" He asked brushing her bangs out of her face. She nodded.

"Theres still time to go out if you want." She replied as she moved to sit next to him.

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way."

"Well then lets go im starving!" She smiled brightly as she jumped out of bed to get dressed. Itachi watched amused as she ran about her room gathering her clothes and other items. Soon enough the couple was dressed walking hand in hand to the sushi shop.

* * *

Ok I know most of the chapter was smut but hey I like smut. Especially when it involves a certain sexy uchiha :D

Any who read and review my lovelies!


	8. Important Authors Note!

Authors note:

Please read as this pertains to ALL stories on my account and will be posted to all stories.

I will not be posting for quite a while unfortunately as I am moving again in a week and a half to Kentucky and need to find a house when we get there. That being said i will not have internet for some time.

Also i am posting another chapter to "What Is Love" but, as much as I hate saying this, I will not be posting on the story until i finish it. I will not be posting anymore chapters or stories until they are complete, because honestly i don't find it fair to make readers to wait forever for the next chapter, that and i hate having half done work posted up with no idea when the ending will come.

Also "Finding home" will be marked as a complete two shot for the time being until i can figure out where i want to go with it exactly. Honestly i loved the idea when it popped in my head until it hit a brick wall. Hard.

I do have all of my stories on a geek stick in case of anymore unexpected crashes or bull shit so they wont be lost.

As for "Bittersweet Dream" I have a total of 8 chapters written and will post it when it is finished.

I promise i will be working on all of these whenever i get the chance.

Well until hiatus is over please read, review and message me your thoughts, they really do help and motivate me tremendously! Have I ever told you how much i love you guys? Cause i do. Alot :D

Love,

Lillithlovebug 3


End file.
